Mutual Hate
by OldRivalShipper
Summary: OldRivalShipping. This is about a girl and a boy, who go off on an adventure. Who shall become victorious?
1. New Beginnings

**Mutual Hate**

_**Chapter One**_

**Gary's Story**

It was her. That plant named girl across the street. The girl who I would tease into crying every day. Although, each day, she comes back with her sparkly eyes, as though she never cried. And so, the cycle begins again. Her bell like voice, her flouncy brown hair, just all together happy. That's why I hated her.

I was sitting on a stump in Pallet Town, just sitting there, when guess who pops up out of nowhere. Leaf. That's who.

" Hey Gary! Wanna hang out?" She asks with that innocent smile on her face.

" And what makes you think I'd want to hang out with you?" I ask her.

" I don't know, maybe the fact that we're the only kids in Pallet Town?" She asks, eyes shining like Crystals.

" No. Just go do whatever you want." I say, looking into her eyes.

She just stared back at me for a moment, then walked over to the other side of my stump and sat down.

" W-what are you doing?" I gasped. No. The Great Gary Oak doesn't gasp.

" Whatever I want." She replied with a hint of finality in her voice.

" Go do whatever somewhere else!" I replied.

" I want to sit on this stump. You told me to go do whatever I want, and I am." She replied, obviously not moving from her side of the stump.

" Whatever." I wanted to get up, and run as fast as my long legs would carry me. But that would be surrendering. The great Gary Oak doesn't surrender. So I stayed there.

**Leaf's Story **

He just, hates me! Everyday I come home, and every day, I go into my room and cry. But the next day, I go back to try again. I know he isn't truly mean. It's just an act to impress the other guys. Well no. To impress himself. We're the only kids in Pallet Town. That's why I needed to get through to him. To let him know he's not alone.

I was laying in my bedroom, and I glanced out my window, when I saw him sitting on a stump near his house. That was when I decided it would be today that I got through to Gary Oak.

I walked over to him, took a deep breath and said, " Hey Gary! Wanna hang out?" I put a smile on my face and hoped for the positive answer.

"And what makes you think I'd want to hang out with you?" He said grumpily. I must have looked crestfallen for a second, but then I smiled brightly again.

" I don't know, maybe the fact that we're the only kids in Pallet Town?" I said waiting for the sure answer.

" No. Just go do whatever you want." There it was. He looked into my eyes, and I pretended to be hurt. But after a few seconds, I brightened myself up again. I shrugged, a motion he probably didn't pick up on. I walked over to the other side of his stump, and I sat down.

" W-what are you doing?" Gary asked me, shocked. Smart remark here.

" Whatever I want." I said making it sound like it was final.

" Go do whatever somewhere else!" He snapped back.

" I want to sit on this stump. You told me to go do whatever I want, and I am." I said, making it obvious I wasn't leaving.

"Whatever." He said nervously. I'm actually not crying yet. I'm not going down without a fight Gary Oak!

It must have been at least twenty minutes when I leaned back. As I did he shifted uncomfortably.

" W-what are you doing?" He said shocked.

" My back got sore from sitting up straight." I replied.

_Gary Shigeru Oak, stand up, I dare you to. _I thought.

**Gary's Story**

We sat on our stump for what must have been thirty-five more minutes, until she finally stood up. I stood up too, stretching my legs.

" I finished. What do you think?" she asked pushing a chain of flowers out towards me. To be honest, it was incredible she picked all of the flowers and wove them so intricately in that amount of time. I, of course, wouldn't tell her that.

" I've seen better." I said nonchalently.

" But I worked really hard on it..." She said tearfully. One more inconsiderate remark and she would be gone for the rest of the day. But the question was, do I want her to go. It is nice having the company of someone my own age. I turned around to apologize, But I had another chain shoved in my face. " What about this one?" She asked determindly. That girl really wants to please me.

The next I knew she had shoved the chain onto my head. We looked into each others eyes, and we both ran home.


	2. Writers Block and Fluff! I mean Stuff

**Mutual Hate**

_For anyone who didn't already read this. Other than Valerie Grimm. I know you read this. Thanks Valerie!_

**Listen. You guys I am so sorry, but I have a horrible case of writers block and I need your help. Should Gary and Leaf get their Pokemon next? I don't know if I want more shenanigans in Pallet Town, or to make them get their Pokemon.**

**I'm really sorry, but I need to know what to do. On the bright side I am starting a Pokemon Highschool Fanfiction. So check that out if I ever get to it, kay?**

_**?: So, you are making a high school fanfiction? Awesome!**_

_**Leaf: Come on Lily! Get out of here!**_

**Spoiler alert.**

**Review me on what I should do to mutual hate and I will send you a FREE pacman.**

**I will delete this and continue with the story once I get back on the ball.**

**ALSO Shout Out to Valerie Grimm who was the only persn who reviewed. Thanks for your support Valerie!**

**PEACE LOVE AND POKEMON!**

**~OldRivalShipper**

**_Chapter Two_**

Leaf's Story

Why am I such an idiot? Why would I do something like that. I mean, I don't like him! No, it must have been a tactic my brain came up with to get through to him. Yeah! That must have been it!

Today, I ran outside once I saw him.

" Hey Gary!" I called to him. He glanced my way and waved, but continued walking.

I ran up to him, but he didn't acknowledge me.

" What did you do with the flower chain I gave you?" I asked him after a few minutes of walking.

" I don't know what happened to it!" He said to me.

" Huh?" I said shaking.

" Maybe it fell off when I was going home!"

**Gary's Story**

No! What am I doing? I don't want to make her cry! I don't like her, but I definitely don't hate her as much. But it was too late. Leaf already ran home crying. I know I'm going to regret this later but,

" Leaf! Wait up!" I called running after her.

I ran up to her house, and knocked on the door, Leaf's twin sister, Fleur, answered. " I don't know what you did this time Gary, but you better go fix it!" She yelled at me.

" Leaf?" I said knocking on her door.

" Go away." Leaf said sniffing.

" It's on my bureau." I said.

" Huh?"

" The flower chain. It's on my bureau."

She walked over to the door, opened it, and smiled.

Leaf's Story

How sweet of him! I knew he didn't truly hate me! I followed him back outside.

" Gary?" I asked him.

" Mmm?" He replied.

" Why do you hate me?" I asked him.

Gary stopped walking, and I almost walked into him. He turned around, and said,

" I never really thought about that. I guess that since we were the only kids in Pallet Town, that I wanted to hate you. Ever since you came with me and Gramps to Route 1 and you calmed down that wild Pokemon, I don't know. I guess I was jealous that all Pokemon seem to hate me."

" Come on! don't be like that!" I shouted at him. I paused took a deep breath and asked, "Gary can I ask you something personal?" He nodded silently, so I continued. " Let's say that there was a boy that I really liked. If we pretend that boy was you, should I ask him out, or wait for him to ask me out?"

" Listen, Leaf. You are a very pretty girl, and any boy would be lucky to have you. Always remember this phrase, Deep inside you know you're strong, follow your heart you can't be wrong." Gary said looking into my eyes. " The first day we met, I remember one specific detail about you. Your eyes were sparkling like a thousand emeralds." Gary slowly leaned down towards me, and we kissed.


	3. Pokemon, I Choose You!

**Hello everyone. This is probably more serious then anything else you will ever read on my account. This is the note that I'll put on both my stories, along with the next chapter so you all don't kill me. I, am filled with nothing but emptyness inside. My soul, has been shattered into many tiny fragments of pieces, that are slowly being picked up. My dreams, have been crushed and sent to the Distortion World to rot with Giratina for the rest of eternity. I won't be making Chapters, but I will still answer reviews and PMs. Do not mourn for me, as I am on the road to recovery. Thank you, for putting up with my procrastination for so long. Thank you, for reading. Thank you, for reviewing. But most of all, Thank you, for standing by my side.**

**I don't own Leaf's daggers.**

**Chapter 3**

It was heaven. I never wanted it to end. His lips were gentle against mine. But all too soon, he pulled away.

" So, um, Leaf? Did you like it?"

" I. um, I'm not sure." I said blushing.

"Oh... Well, I'm going home now." He said crestfallen.

I walked home thinking about what just happened. Gary made the move. But, did I like it? No I couldn't have. I don't have any feelings for him. Did he like it? No, he hates me. Then, why did he do it? To comfort me? No, I don't need comfort. Then why did Gary Oak kiss me?

"Kate! I'm home!" I called as I walked into the house.

No answer. She must be at Professor Oaks lab helping him with something. I'll see her there then.

I walked over to his lab, trying to stop blushing. It wasn't working. It was windy, so I'll just tell everyone I'm cold.

When I walked into the lab, Kate wasn't there. But lover boy was. (**AN: Where'd that come from?) **He was picking out a Pokemon. Why wasn't I told of this? That lying cheating obnouxious jerkhead! (**AN: There goes the lovey dovey crap.)**

Gary's Story.

What's Leaf doing here? I didn't tell her that I was getting a Pokemon, did I. Of course, Gramps had to walk up to her.

_"Hello, there! Glad to meet you! Welcome to the world of Pokémon! My name is Oak! People affectionately refer to me as the Pokémon Professor. This world... ...is inhabited far and wide by creatures called Pokémon! For some people, Pokémon are pets. Other use them for battling. As for myself... I study Pokémon as a profession. But first, tell me a little about yourself. Now tell me. Are you a boy? Or are you a girl?"_

" Um? Professor? Do you need glasses and or a hearing aid? I'm a girl. Can't you tell by my voice? Plus, we've known each, like... my entire life!"

_"Let's begin with your name. What is it?"_

" LEAF! I'm Leaf Green!"

_"Right... So your name is Leaf. This is my grandson. He's been your rival since you both were babies. ...Erm, what was his name now?_

" My name's Gary! Gramps! Why?"

" His name? That's easy! His name's Dickface!"

_"...Er, was it Leaf?"_

" NO! That's me!"

_" That's right! I remember now! His name is Gary! Leaf! Your very own Pokémon legend is about to unfold! A world of dreams and adventures with Pokémon awaits! Let's go!"_

" I choose Squirtle!"

" I'll take Charmander then!"

" Um... Professor? Who gets the other one?"

" That would be me!" Red said, walking into Gramps' Lab.

" Red..." I said, staring daggers into him.


	4. Waltzing with Destiny!

Chapter 4

"Hello, there! Glad to meet you! Welcome to the world of Pokémon! My name is Oak! People affectionately refer to me as the Pokémon Professor. This world... ...is inhabited far and wide by creatures called Pokémon! For some people, Pokémon are pets. Other use them for battling. As for myself... I study Pokémon as a profession. But first, tell me a little about yourself. Now tell me. Are you a boy? Or are you a girl?"

" Um? Professor? Do you need glasses and or a hearing aid? I'm a dude. Can't you tell by my voice?"

" That's what I said..."

"Let's begin with your name. What is it?"

" Professor? You don't remember me? You ate dinner at my house! LAST NIGHT!"

" ?"

" Fine. I'll play your little game Professor. I'm Red. Red Fire!"

"Right... So your name is Red. This is my grandson. He's been your rival since you both were babies. ...Erm, what was his name now?

" My name's still Gary Gramps! Why do you keep doing this?"

" His name? Erm, Bl- no... I know! His name is Silver!"

"...Er, was it Red?"

" Professor, that's not Red! I'm Red!"

" That's right! I remember now! His name is Gary! Red! Your very own Pokémon legend is about to unfold! A world of dreams and adventures with Pokémon awaits! Let's go!"

" Umm... sure. I'll just take Bulbasaur and leave."

" Red! Battle me!"

" But that's not..."he stopped talking, and took Squirtle from Leaf, and left her with his Bulbasaur.

" Umm... ok. Sure Red! Yeah, let's trade!" she said bewildered, and walked out of the lab.

Leaf's Story

As I left the lab, I had too many thoughts swirling around my head.

_' Why is he here?'_

' _What gives him the right to waltz up to me and steal my pokemon!? I always wanted a Squirtle, but now that dream has been shattered!'_

I could think of so many angry Leaf thoughts right now. I don't want to rage on my mom when I get home.

I tried to run home, but suddenly, I couldn't run!

Gary's Story

" Go! Squirtle!"

" Charmander! Now! Tackle Attack!" My Charmader dissappered, and reappeared on top of Squirtle.

" Squirtle! Growl! Now!"

" Squirt." It said, not obeying him.

" Tackle! Again!"

" Growl!"

" Le."

" Please?"

" Squirtle."

" Tackle! Now!" As my Charmander appeared on top of Squirtle, it fainted. I had just won the battle!


End file.
